


At your service

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherstrade, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: The Power of a uniform





	

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first Sherlock fanfiction and I'm not sure I'm good enough to write about these complex characters and plots. But I could give a try to Sherstrade! fluff. 
> 
> Sherstrade is good. Sherstrade is pure. Sherstrade would save the world.

At this particular moment of his life, John Watson knew three things. First, it was too damn hot for Sherlock bloody Holmes still wearing his beloved coat. Two, he would rather be at home with Mary than watching what is clearly a suicide, inventive but still a suicide, at his feet. Third, the second thing wasn’t true because it was finally the day he could make Sherlock Holmes speechless, deducting something that the mad genius didn’t see. And maybe it was cheating because he has a clue than Sherlock hadn’t but he still took it as a personal victory. 

« He was in the army. »  
« Don’t be an idiot John! I know it can be really hard for plebeian people but you should try. He isn’t from the army. A man with his health condition would never be able to be in the army. »  
« So why an officier of the RAF would just walk in the crime scene? » answered John, a smirk on his lips.

Sherlock turned around, watching a tall man with broad shoulders stretching a blue jacket, and a cap hiding his face. His eyes were piercing through the man and John knew that he was learning everything he could from his appearance to be as disrespectful as he could with the obvious authority figure whom were walking towards them. Finally, a little small could be seen on the detective’s lips and John was ready to call Sherlock about his bad behavior, not letting an ex-colleague being the target of Sherlock’s venom. 

The man, a captain, according to the military stripes on his shoulders, stopped front of them and took his cap out, leaving everybody speechless on the crime scene. Front of them was Greg Lestrade, passing an hand through his hair while everybody was watching him with shock. Except Sherlock who was looking at him with burning eyes. 

*********

Despite knowing Greg’s military past from the start and their intimate relationship since few months, Sherlock never saw Greg’s in his old uniform. It wasn’t like he never thought about it because he did. Too many times to not be considered as a fantasy. But he would never thought that Greg would look so hot in it. Sherlock knew that he would be great in it, blue was his color after all, but as gorgeous as now, Sherlock never dreamt of it. 

Greg gave him a sweet smile and Sherlock bit his lips to not kiss him ferociously right now, front of everyone despite nobody knowing about them. He could wait. More difficult without a complex and bloody murder to distract him though. But right now, he could watch and saving data for his mind palace. 

« Why the fuck are you in a RAF uniform? » blurted out John, a frown on his face.  
« I was to the wedding of a friend. We were in the army together so I had to wear it. » smiled Greg, placing his cap under his arm.  
« Sir? » asked Donovan, still shocked to see her boss in this uniform even if she knew about his past as a soldier. « I’m sorry to disturb you on your free day but every other DI is ill and I need you for this. »  
« That’s okay Sally! Just pray to not find my corpse in the Thames tomorrow. If the husband learns that I’m missing, I’m dead » laughed the DI, before asking for more details. 

************

After having listen to Sherlock’s deductions, suicide was right by the way, Lestrade went with Donovan to filling the first paperwork about this case. It was the moment chosen by John to attack.

« Why did you have never told me about Greg being a RAF soldier? » asked bitterly the doctor.  
« Why should I had to? » answered Sherlock, not liking the betrayal he could hear in John’s voice.  
« Because I’m a soldier too. »  
« So what? You would have think that you have lived the same thing. You haven’t. » responded Sherlock, maybe too harsh but he didn’t like this conversation.  
« I had the right to know. »  
« He doesn’t like talking about it. This conversation is over. » said Sherlock, leaving John to join the DI. 

Sherlock made a note to have a deeper conversation with John to instruct him to not talk about it with Greg. Sherlock knew that Greg’s military career ended with a bad experience. He didn’t know what kind of experience. Mycroft offered him to read Greg’s file but Sherlock refused. And he was pretty furious that Mycroft read it, knowing that any information in this field could become a bullet to use against Greg. And Mycroft was really good to fire. Sherlock just knew that Greg still had nightmares from it and that he wasn’t ready to tell him about it. 

***********

Sherlock was dragging out of his thoughts when a car came vastly on the crime scene before stopping roughly. A man was stepping out the car, a arm on the roof, looking for the man wearing the same uniform than him. Sherlock recognized him almost immediately. He saw him on a lot of photograph in Greg’s flat. 

« GREGORY FUCKING LESTRADE! » he was shouting, attracting all eyes on him « BRING BACK YOUR DAAAAAAAAAMN FINE ARSE IN THE CAR! » 

Greg let a grin appearing on his mouth and Sherlock felt a traitorous spark of jealousy growing up in his chest. He knew that the man was married from this morning but he never saw someone getting this beautiful smile from Greg except him and not being the first wasn't something Sherlock liked. The man was now looking at Sally with piercing green eyes and Donovan was left unable to talk. 

« You have finished with him? »  
« Yes sir. » answered the young woman and the man was focusing again his eyes on Greg.  
« In the car. Now. »  
« Mark. » responded Lestrade, sighing with a smile front of the show off authority of his best friend.  
« You need to go back before Colin is aware that you have left. Don’t know for you but I planned to fuck my husband tonight. Not to be killed by him. » told Mark, taking place behind the wheel. 

************

Greg was climbing in the passenger seat and ready to go when the back door was open and Sherlock appeared like it was normal. Both men were turning around to see the new passenger and he gave a innocent smile to Greg and a defiant smile to Mark who was smirking with amusement from the bold move of the genius. 

« That’s your boy? » asked Mark, looking at Greg with a smug smile.  
« Yeah. » answered Greg, pride filling his beautiful brown eyes.  
« He’s gorgeous. » said Mark, driving the car out of the crime scene. « Interested by a foursome? » added Mark with a nonchalance not faked.  
« You’re married for like three hours » spilled Greg, punching Mark in his arm.  
« And Colin is asking you for a threesome for ten years. » said the other man with a provocative wink. Greg could only shook his head in disbelief that this conversation was still going on after all this time. 

 

« And you, pretty boy?  Are you open to more than one handsome man in your bed? » asked Mark, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
« Polygamous sexual intercourse is not something I want to experiment. And I doubt that I can find a man handsomer than the one who is already in my bed. » answered Sherlock, taping something on his phone. 

Mark could see the biggest grin on Greg’s lips and the newly married let his eyes looking up to see Sherlock’s gentle smile in his rearview mirror. Greg’s heart has suffering too much in the last years. Mark could only feel grateful that someone was here to make his best friend so happy. 

« You know! That’s rude to show up to a wedding without a gift. » answered Mark, a smirk on his lips, ready to catch whatever respond Sherlock would throw to him.  
« Considering the massive uniform kink of your husband, letting him to dance once with Greg would be enough to not be impolite. »  
« If you think that Colin would wait for your approval to put his hands on Greg’s body, you’re not the genius Greg told you are. »  
« Could you stop to talk like I was some prize to win? » interrupted Greg, a fake frown on his face. 

Mark only responded with a smile, a wink and a chaste kiss on his cheek, side eyeing Sherlock’s reaction. If his boyfriend and his best friend chose to play the little shit with each other, Greg would be dead before having a chance to steal a dance from Sherlock. 

« You’re an handsome man Lestrade! » answered Sherlock, like Greg was an idiot, like he was missing the obvious, like always.  
« Then! Colin isn’t the only one to have a uniform kink so your gift is purely selfish. » said Mark.  
« And that’s purely Sherlock! » laughed Greg, sharing a mischievous glance with his beautiful lover behind him, through the rearview mirror.  
« Colin will love him » answered Mark, his hand leaving the wheel to take one of Greg’s hand in his own, squeezing it, a gentle smile on his lips. 

Greg caressed the wedding band of his best friend, feeling peaceful. 

« Oh! By the way, I’m planning the same thing. » added Sherlock after a long silence.  
« What? Fucking my husband? » asked Mark, his legendary dark glare casting thunderbolt to Sherlock.  
« No. » answered Sherlock, being closer to Greg now. « Being fucked by a fine man in a uniform » he whispered, his lips kissing Greg’s neck, just under his ear, giving shivers to Greg. And Mark obviously.  
« I want a video as a wedding gift. » breathed out Mark, his grip getting stronger on the wheel and a filthy smile on his lips.  
« At your service Major! » laughed Sherlock, putting on his head Greg’s cap he stole while seducing him earlier, a salute for Mark and a wink for Greg, as a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
